The Murderor
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Mimi and Sora was decorating Sora's house for the sleepover. All of the digidestined were going to be there. When Mimi got home to pack her stuff, she saw..............(Mimato,Taiora,and Tkari)
1. Default Chapter

The Murderor  
  
  
"AAAHHHHHH! Didn't anyone wake me up? I'm late!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed out. She   
  
was late because she was suppose to help Sora get ready for the party. It's going to be a   
  
sleepover with the digidestined.   
  
"We tired to wake you up but you won't." Her mom said.  
  
"Sorry mom, no time to chat, gotta run. Bye!"   
  
"Whoa, why is she in a hurry? It's only Saturday." Mimi'a dad asked.  
  
"Well, it's because she promise Sora that she would help Sora to plan for the sleepover   
  
for tonight"  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cheesecake?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~ Sora's Place~  
  
"Where's Mimi, she promise that she would be here 10 minutes ago." Sora said.  
  
' Ding Dong'  
  
"Finally." Sora went over to the door and open it. Then she saw Mimi there tired and   
  
sleepy. " What took you so long?"   
  
"Sorry, no one woke me up. That's why I slept in."  
  
"That's alright. Come on, let's get decorating." Sora handed her some unblown ballons   
  
and some string.  
  
"What are these for? Do I have to blow them up myself? Cause if I do, they wont float."  
  
"I know, you need to use the helium tank over there."  
  
"Why do I have to do this? I'll break one of my nails."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. You can go over to the kitchen to get some snacks and food."  
  
"Ok. I guess that is better than blowind up ballons."  
  
So, Mimi went over to the kitchen and got some soda cans, popcorn, brownies, chips,   
  
straws, plastic plates, forks, spoons, and knives, cups, bowls ,sandwitches, and table   
  
cloth. Then she went to the party table. She put the cloth down on the table and spread it   
  
out. Then she put the the chips, and popcorn in the bowls and the sandwitches and   
  
brownies on the plastic plates.  
  
"All done." Mimi said.  
  
"What about the ice cream?"  
  
"We'll take it out when the party starts or it will melt."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"When does the party stares again?"  
  
"Umm, 1:00."  
  
"That early?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shouldn't be at 6:00?'  
  
" Why?"  
  
"Because it's dark to do alot of stuff."  
  
"Ok, but what about the others?"  
  
"I'll call them to tell that it will be at 6:00."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mimi went over to the phone and call everyone that's coming to the sleepover.  
  
~5:00~  
  
"Wow, the place looks great. We did a good job Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I think I better go home and get my stuff."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Be right Back."  
  
Mimi went out the door and walked home. She open the door to her house and saw.......  
  
to be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Don't worry romance is coming up in the next   
  
chapter. 


	2. The Murderor 2

The Murderor  
  
Mimi open the door to her house and saw that the house was a mess. Everything was   
  
thrown down . Mimi walked alittle farther and then she stopped. The put her   
  
hands over her mouth and started to cry, because her parents are laying down all bloody   
  
and dead. She couldn't take it anymore so she ran to Sora's house crying. on the way   
  
people were staring at her but she didn't care. She kept running and running the Sora's   
  
house. She open the door.  
  
"Sora!" She went over to hug Sora.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Who's dead Mimi?"  
  
"My mom and my dad."  
  
"Mimi, how?"  
  
"I don't know. I just went in my house and everything was thrown down on the floor and I   
  
saw my parents there lying all bloody and dead."  
  
"Oh, Mimi, I'm so sorry. We should call the police."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~6:00~  
  
Everyone arrive at Sora's house. They were putting they're sleeping bags down and   
  
watching TV.  
  
"Guys, could I have your attention?" Sora asked. They didn't listen. So she yelled harder.  
  
"GUYS, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!"  
  
Everyone got quiet. "Thank you. As you all know that you saw police cars around Mimi's   
  
house. Well, it's because someone murdered Mimi's parents. Now they're dead. I would   
  
appreciate that all of you guys be extra nice to Mimi tonight. Also, since she as no   
  
parents, my mom said that she could stay over at my house and thinking of Mimi being   
  
my sister. Thank you. Now you could go back and do what ever you guys were doing."  
  
Everyone got worried. Espicailly Matt. So Matt got up and went over to Sora.   
  
"Sora, where's Mimi?"  
  
"Oh. she's in my room over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
So, Matt walked over to Sora's room and open the door. Everything was dark. Then He   
  
spotted Mimi over at Sora's bed, crying. Matt went over the Mimi and sat down beside   
  
her.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Matt."  
  
Mimi turn over and hugged him. She buried her head on his chest.   
  
"It's ok Mimi, you still have all of us."  
  
to be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
